Dawn of Fate
Dawn of Fate is the 13th and final episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin. This episode is about the entities of the zodiac selecting the ones worthy of becoming the new champions of Earth that will become the Zodiac Power Rangers. They are the ones who grant them their powers and also how two of the powers were lost, which the seventh power may lead to Power Rangers Rebirth: The Dark Age. Plot Synopsis Five years after the Malastarian War, in a mysterious place outside of time and space, five entities are looking at Planet Earth. They are entities representing the constellations of Phoenix, Aquila, Andromeda, Lupus, Ophiuchus, Sagittarius and Venus. Phoenix wonders how much does the universe have to suffer atrocities from evils like the Malastarians and others before them. Venus then replies that although humans do not have the best reputation due to wars over faith, lands, money, resources, race and eradication of faith to create a utopia without it, they try the best that they can to better themselves, but no species in the universe is a perfect one and neither are they. Sagittarius believes that the world once had heroes over the years, thousands of them, but none like the Power Rangers. They were like gods or angels to people, but now very few are alive with one last morph left, yet they persevere and help others without caring about the differences that they all have. Lupus admired the courage of each and every Power Ranger team that fought evils that no ordinary human could hope to defeat; alien invaders, machine empires like Mondo and Venjix, time traveling criminals, prehistoric warlords and masters of evil. And just when they all thought they had peace, war had arrived to kill them all. A valiant fight they put, but their fates to die for their people were inevitable. Ophiuchus arrives bringing dire news that the Malastarians will return and they will arrive in ten days. Andromeda becomes infuriated that they want to invade again and believes that this time they have to act and help humans. Phoenix calms her down telling her that once the Earth and other planets such as Mirinoi, Andresia and KO-35 had heroes. But now they must select those they deem truly worthy of becoming the new champions of Earth and the universe. Six people have been chosen: a former soldier, an ex-pilot, a media mogul, a ninja master, a genius and a federal agent. Venus then sends them all to planet Earth. Sagittarius falls near a Global Army base where scientists immediately retrieve him once he turns into a magic box containing this power inside. They try opening it, but instead they take it back to base to study it's energy properties. As for the Phoenix and Andromeda, they rush to the Dominican Republic. Lupus heads to Angel Grove, Aquila heads to Turtle Cove and Ophiuchus heads to Tokyo. The final words are: May The Power Protect Them. In a post-credits scene, Venus senses something much darker than Fyrus after his defeat is approaching. This evil will lead into a dark age, one that they fought in the past. She must select the seventh one who is worthy of wielding her power. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth